rock star
by shadow3137
Summary: Naruto's band kyuubi are going to there new school where they will try to be normal teens and rock stars


Talking

**Com/phone**

_Thought_

YELLING

_**Music**_

(Time/scene)

**Radio, headset**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Naruto or the songs

"Hey Kiba what you doing to night." Some asked him. "Nothing Neji Why?" he asked. I'm going to see this new band you in with back stage passes?" Neji asked. "Why you ask I'm always down?" Kiba said.

(POV Naruto)

"Hey how's my favorite drummer doing tonight?" Some one asked me. "Jay I'm doing good girl what songs we doing to night." I said turning around and kissing her. "we're doing Living On A Lie, wanted dead or a live, bodies, and American idiot." She said. "Hey Jay, Naruto 5 minutes till were on what's our line up tonight. Some yell in. "Ok Gaara, wanted dead or a live, bodies, and American idiot is our line up tell Ino and Ten." she yelled back Standing back up.

(Jay POV)

"WHAT UP KONOHA YOU READY TO **ROCK**." I yelled. I turned to them and mouthed American idiot.

"This is our new song American idiot (A/N: By Green Day)." I said.

_**Don't want to be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new mania  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America.**_

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along to the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Don't want to be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America.  
Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

"Ok people here is the next song Living On A Lie (A/N: By Tribal Ink)." I said.

_**See I was once told that glitters aint gold.  
Now I'm at the crossroads  
Selling my soul  
I've been laughed at  
Slapped on and stepped on  
Back stabbed twice but I always kept on**_

I'm falling  
And I can hear my conscience calling  
I see my life dissolving...  
Why life's gotta be this way  
It's the price we pay  
Just to live another day

Get yourself up, you're falling  
Gotta get yourself up, get up, don't stop, you're falling

She saw life's a bitch but I love her  
Brother never judge a book by the cover  
Same name but different faces  
Same case but different places  
Life's strange  
Joy, pain  
Sunshine, rain  
Yo we've gotta maintain  
Why life gotta be this way  
It's the price we pay just to see another day

Get yourself up, you're falling  
Gotta get yourself up, get up, don't stop, you're falling (falling, falling, falling)

You're living on a lie  
Better realize you're falling down  
You're living on a lie  
Better get yourself together now  
Better get up from the ground  
You're living on a lie (lie, lie, lie)  
You're living on a lie (lie, lie, lie)

It spill blood, sweat and tears  
I crept on my knees  
And begged for deaf ears  
I wouldn't learn  
Until I got burned  
Every laugh was changed  
That was the day it got turned  
Some people change, others stay the same  
Why life's gotta be this way  
See it's the price we pay just to live another day

Get yourself up you're falling  
Gotta get yourself up, get up, don't stop, you're falling (falling, falling, falling)

You're living on a lie  
Better realize you're falling down  
You're living on a lie  
Better get yourself together now  
Better get up from the ground  
You're living on a lie  
Better realize you're falling down  
You're living on a lie  
Better get yourself together now  
Better get up from the ground  
You're living on a lie  
Better get yourself together now  
Better get up from the ground

You're livin on a lie (lie, lie, lie, lie)  
You're livin on a lie (lie, lie, lie, lie)  
You're livin on a lie (lie, lie, lie, lie)

Get yourself up, you're falling  
Gotta get yourself up get up, don't stop, you're falling  
Get yourself up you're falling  
Gotta get yourself up, get up, don't stop, you're falling

You're living on a lie

"Ok People here's our next song is wanted dead or a live (A/N: By Bon Jovi)." I said as every one got to there feet and moved closer to the stage.

_**It's all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday it seems we're wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
I'd drive all night just to get back home**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive**_

I sung a I staged dived into the huge crowd.

_**Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're alone all you do is think  
**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive**_

_**I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all**_

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
And I ride, dead or alive  
I still drive, dead or alive  
Dead or alive 

_**I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
And I ride, dead or alive  
I still drive, dead or alive  
Dead or alive**_

_**I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
And I ride, dead or alive  
I still drive, dead or alive  
Dead or alive**_

_**I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
And I ride, dead or alive  
I still drive, dead or alive  
Dead or alive**_

As I finished singing I was back on stage.

"Wow that was fun you guy ok this is our last song bodies (A/N: By drowning pool)." I said as the lights shadowed at my face. I begin to sing

_**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor**_

The stage light up from the light on the stage

_**eaten, why for (why for)  
Can't take much more  
Here we go here we go here we go, now**_

_**One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me**_**  
**some people started to sing along  
_**One ,something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give**_  
more sang along with me.  
_**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor**_**  
**now every one was singing along now  
_**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Now!  
**_  
_**Push me again (again)  
This is the end  
Here we go here we go here we go, now**___

_**One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me**___

_**One ,something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give**___

_**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor**___

_**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor**___

_**Skin to skin, blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in and now you're here  
Driven by hate, consumed by fear**___

_**Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
**__  
__**One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me**_

One ,something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

Hey...Go!  
Hey...Go!  
Hey...Go!  
Hey...Go!  
Hey...Go!

As I finished sing people were cheering us on and screaming for an encore. "OK you guys asked for it. Crazy train (A/N: By Ozzy Osbourne)

_**All aboard! Hahaha**_

_**  
Crazy, but that's how it goes  
Millions of people living as foes  
Maybe. it's not too late  
To learn how to love, and forget how to hate**_

Mental wounds not healing  
Life's a bitter shame  
I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train  
I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train

I've listened to preachers,  
I've listened to fools  
I've watched all the dropouts  
Who make their own rules  
One person conditioned to rule and control  
The media sells it and you live the role

Mental wounds still screaming  
Driving me insane  
I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train  
I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train

I know that things are going wrong for me  
You gotta listen to my words, yeah, yeah

Heirs of a cold war,  
that's what we've become  
Inheriting troubles,  
I'm mentally numb  
Crazy, I just cannot bear  
I'm living with something that just isn't fair

Mental wounds not healing  
Who and what's to blame  
I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train  
I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train

"Ok that's our last song." "Good night Konoha." I said.

(Backstage)

I was walking back to my dressing room when I felt arms around me. "Good show we put on out there." the person said. "Yes it was Naruto." I said kissing him. "So we got people coming back stage." He said. "Ok who are they?" I asked. "Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuuga Hinata cousin." He said. "Hey Neji look its jay damn Sasuke going to kick himself tomorrow." Some boy said to his friend pointing at me. "So you're the lead singer and he is the drummer." The other boy said. "Yes and you are?" I asked. Neji, Neji Hyuuga and this is Kiba." Neji said. "So where do you two go to school?" I asked them hopeful. "Konoha high." Kiba answered. "Why you ask?" Neji asked. "No reason." I said. Naruto looked at the clock. "Jay its time to leave." He said standing up. "Ok see you guys later." I said walking to the door.

Shadow3137: Wow that took a while to write

Naruto: Yhea so what's the next chapter going to be like.

Jay: Yhea what is the next chapter going to be like.

Shadow3137: You guys start school.

See you later. Please review


End file.
